


Maybe We Can Get On Track (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bus Sex, Coulson Lives, Desk Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Pilot Episode spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：<br/>神盾局101剧透，没做全套，Coulson复活，办公桌上工口，空客上工口</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Can Get On Track (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe We Can Get On Track](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985350) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



 

**重新相爱**

 

 

Title:Maybe We Can Get On Track

Author:torakowalski（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)，The Avengers (Marvel Movies)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Pilot Episode spoilers, Makeup Sex, Coulson Lives, Desk Sex, Bus Sex

**Summary** **：**

“How are you here?” Phil asks, eyes roaming all over Clint’s face, his chest, his folded arms.

“How are you _alive_?” Clint snaps back at him and that stops Phil in his tracks.

“I-” he says then hesitates. “I recovered.”

**A/N** **：**

So I've seen Agents of SHIELD 1x01 three times now and loved it more each time and then this sprung into my head.

With huge thanks to CityofPaperBuildings for super-speedy readthrough.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/985350>

 

授权：

Transformative Works Policy:

I give blanket permission for podfic or art to be created for anything I've written (by 'permission' I mean 'omg, yes, please') and the same goes for translating my fics into other languages. All I ask is that you let me know if you do, and that you credit me as the author and include a link in the original post.

If you'd like to write a sequel/prequel for any of my fics, I'd prefer if you checked with me first, as I may already have something on the way.

**警告：**

神盾局101剧透，没做全套，Coulson复活，办公桌上工口，空客上工口

 

**摘要：**

“你怎么会在这儿？”Phil的目光细细描过Clint的脸，描过他的胸口，他交叠的双臂。

“你怎么会还 _活着_ ？”Clint厉声质问，探员迟疑着放下手臂，不再试图接近。

“我——”他犹豫道，“我伤好了。”

 

**A/N** **：**

所以到现在为止我看了神盾特工1x01足足三遍，越来越爱，然后这东西就跳出来了

谢谢超级速度的Beta

 

 

**某鱼注：**

别多想！！！

但忍不住多想的话，就……细思恐极QAQ

哭着跑走……

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Maybe We Can Get On Track** **重新相爱 =====**

 

 

Clint听见楼梯上传来坚实的脚步声，正装皮鞋，一下一下叩击着他的神经，让他觉得心跳骤停，然后重新搏动，再然后， _纠成一团_ 。

 

真疼。

 

当初劝服Melinda把他偷偷带上飞机的时候，这似乎还是个好主意，可现在悔之晚矣，他发现自己都他妈的快要吓出毛病了。

 

办公室的门轻轻打开，哦忘掉Clint的小心脏吧，他整个人都不好了，一屁股重重跌坐在身后的写字台上。

 

Phil完全没有留意。探员正专心于手里的文件，嘴角轻轻挑出个弧度，好像发现了什么有趣的内容。他看上去气色挺好。他看上去很健康，依旧强健，活生生地在喘气，而这让Clint没忍住哽在喉咙里的喘息，哦操他无论如何也不想弄出什么动静的。

 

Phil猛地抬头。

 

“Clint，”男人张了张口，过了漫长的好几秒才叫出他的名字。

 

Clint抱臂在胸，比起防御性的姿势，这更像竭力防止自己不要崩溃。他以为Phil会朝他暴跳如雷，他以为在Phil已经明确表示自己再也不想在任何地方见到他之后，男人会要求他解释出现在这里究竟是做什么。

 

他完全没有想到，Phil眼中会有那种失魂落魄的痛楚，男人在看到他的瞬间，震惊混合着一丝欣喜，点亮了他的双眸。

 

Clint舔舔嘴唇，试图说些什么。没有用。他艰难地吞咽，再次努力。“Coulson。”弓箭手终于干涩地招呼。

 

Phil手里的文件哗啦一下散落在地。并非是极度的震惊让他两手无力，方才那点时间足够处理这种情绪了，实际上，仿佛是他已经不在乎那些纸张，除了眼前的Clint，他已经不在乎任何东西。

 

弓箭手下意识地摇头。Phil不应该觉得见到他是件值得高兴的事情。

 

“Clint，”Phil又一次念出他的名字，三步跨过房间。男人伸手想要抓住Clint的胳膊，但特工痛苦地缩了一下，挣扎，拼命后退几乎躺在写字台上。他真希望自己之前没有坐在那儿，否则现在也不会被困如此窘迫的境地。

 

Phil就那么愣愣地伸着手，悬在半空，明显渴求着碰触，让Clint _明白_ 其实他自己也无比想念那温暖有力的手指。

 

“你怎么会在这儿？”Phil的目光细细描过Clint的脸，描过他的胸口，他交叠的双臂。

 

“你怎么会还 _活着_ ？”Clint厉声质问，探员迟疑着放下手臂，不再试图接近。

 

“我——”他犹豫道，“我伤好了。”

 

“这他妈根本算不上个答案。”Clint不知道自己居然会如此愤怒。他知道肯定会很生气，当然，可他不知道这怒火熊熊燃烧，会让他疼痛难忍，五脏六腑似乎都搅在了一起，热辣辣地，肌肉骨血如同寸寸碎裂，而他想要发泄，可他却不能，不能。

 

“我没有更好的答案了，”Phil瞪大眼睛提高声音，“我根本没有答案。”他无力道。

 

Clint的愤怒没有被抚平，只是凝聚在胸口，嘭地炸开，消散在空气中。他听见自己挫败地嚎叫，然后被抽走了力量般垮下来。

 

“那么，关于为什么不告诉我，这个你有答案么？”他眼睁睁看着Phil闻言身子颤了一下。

 

“Fury指挥官认为如果复仇者们（Avengers）一直相信我死了，会更有利于——”

 

“操他妈操蛋的复仇者，”Clint暗暗觉得自己是不是有点反应过激。“我说的不是他们。我是说—”我“—我们。Nat和Sitwell还有那些，那些关心你的人。”

 

“你么？”Phil挑眉，哦他娘的，这可不像是他看不透Clint的感觉。无论以前还是现在。

 

“是的，我。”Clint断喝，“我们一起买了公寓，然后你，你就那么把我扔在那儿，守着我他妈根本用不着的房间，还有你那些蠢透了的漫画书，装满所有的箱子，每次我想打开收拾都不行，还有我——”他抬手遮住眼睛，试着假装自己冷漠无情。或者更好地，假装自己是Natasha。

 

“Clint，”Phil第三次唤他的名字，而这次，弓箭手默许了男人一只手握住自己的手腕不放，默许了两人肌肤相贴。“我很抱歉。”

 

Clint放下胳膊，“为什么？”

 

Phil摇头，“你不是唯一一个面对谎言的。Fury告诉我你曾经被Loki迷惑。这是让我答应尽量留在Tahiti的唯一原因。”

 

“Tahiti？”Clint不信。神盾预算里甚至都没钱送探员去Tabasco疗养，更别提Tahiti了。

 

（译注：Tabasco，墨西哥东部的一个州；Tahiti，南太平洋中部法属玻里尼西亚社会群岛中向风群岛的最大岛屿。）

 

“那是个神奇的地方。”Phil干巴巴地回答，哦，就是这儿，有什么不对劲儿的地方。

 

“Phil？”弓箭手迟疑道。

 

“我每分每秒都在想你，”Phil告诉他，“我想把一切都抛下，直接来找你，可Fury说你挺好的，而我们在这边的工作非常重要，所以我一直在等。要是我耽搁了太久，我非常抱歉。”

 

Clint想问他 _Fury_ _说我挺好的？_ 因为上帝啊Clint一点儿都不好。可他不想让Phil知道这些，所以他保持了沉默。

 

“你耽搁太久了，”弓箭手接口，清楚地看到Phil的表情瞬间崩塌。操，Clint痛恨Phil这张脸。他讨厌Coulson探员从来不肯泄露任何情绪，可Phil却允许人们知道他什么时候高兴或者失望或者因为在Midtown Comics找到了什么好东西而激动雀跃。

 

（译注：Midtown Comics，纽约一家漫画零售商，在曼哈顿有三家店铺，并且有网店。某鱼只去过其中一家，店面里面不敢拍照

小招牌可以参看：<http://www.weibo.com/1433378027/zeoO9qmlp> ）

 

呃，或许Clint不是一直讨厌这个，可他现在真的非常厌恶。

 

他还痛恨Phil那双傻兮兮的蓝眼睛，唇角细微的线条，隐隐冒出的胡茬。他痛恨能够证明Phil还活着的一切，痛恨那些让这男人，上帝啊，好几个月 _不能和_ _Clint_ _在一起_ ，只能独自前行的一切。

 

终于，Clint找回了力气，甩开Phil的手。他试着站起来，推开Phil，可男人毫不后退，于是Clint发现自己推不开他，无论再怎样愤怒也推不开。那件事情之后他看过监控录像，现在，面对Phil，他看着他，却无法假装看不到他的白衬衫渐渐被鲜血浸染。

 

下个瞬间，他们把对方死死抱在怀中，Clint无从下脚，只能小心地保持平衡，Phil呼吸沉重，迎上Clint的视线，于是弓箭手在男人眼中看到了悲恸混杂着执拗倔强，排山倒海，让他喘不过气。

 

Clint咽下咆哮，揪住Phil的西装上衣，两手紧紧攥着翻领，“我恨死你了。”他一字一句。

 

“这可真遗憾，因为我爱你。”Phil说得毫无逻辑，就好像有个和Clint这样对你怒火中烧的人站在眼前，如此回答完全没有任何问题似的。就好像一个人有权利深爱对方，再将其抛诸脑后，还——

 

“我会狠狠揍你的脸。”Clint正色道。

 

Phil双臂搂住Clint的腰，拉着他站在自己微微分开的双腿间。“完全可以，我活该。”男人轻叹。

 

“不，说真的，我真的会那样做。”Clint无法思考。Phil闻上去有老派的古龙水味，干净的汗味，还有淡淡的火药味道。弓箭手放松了抓住男人翻领的手指，缓了缓，复又更紧地攥住，甚至看着衣料在指间皱成一团，心底生出了些许阴暗的快慰。

 

“我说了完全可以。”Phil提醒。男人没有吻Clint。特工这才意识到自己是如此期待的，可对方却没有满足他。Clint痛恨自己的失落，痛恨Phil让他来做出选择，痛恨自己已经下定了决心，痛恨自己不受控制地凑近，让自己的唇贴上Phil的，痛恨明明知道Phil不配得到，自己却还是给了他，Phil就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

 

男人轻轻啃咬Clint的下唇，弓箭手的整个世界几乎停滞了一秒。

 

然后他拉着Phil，彻底躺在了办公桌上，深入地凶狠地几乎疼痛地亲吻面前的男人，从他的肩上撕扯拽下西装外套，再把他的手臂从袖子中解放。

 

Phil用毫不示弱的热情回应他的吻，任凭Clint剥掉他的衣服，拉掉他的领带，衬衫纽扣四散崩开，而他根本没有说 _停止_ 或者 _我们现在是在飞机上_ 或者甚至是 _我的那一队聪明狡猾又可爱的小鸭子（_ _duckling_ _）就在楼下_ 。

 

他只是顺从地让Clint亲吻自己，如同世上再没有比这更重要的事情。

 

Clint感到后脑勺有什么硬硬的东西硌着，然后才意识到应该是笔记本，所以他努力坐起来，想把机器挪开，可Phil却直接一把将之推到天知道什么地方，接着是咕咚一声响，哦操他的这可真是太火辣了。其实不应该那么火辣的但事实上真的性感爆表。

 

Phil大力吸吮Clint的舌头，拉着弓箭手的运动衫下摆往上拽，却在到达胸部的位置被手臂阻住。男人贴着他的下唇闷闷低吼，手覆在Clint心口，温暖，带着明显的枪茧，和曾经他们在一起时一样，并没有因为在Tahiti整整六个月的休养，或者任何别的什么原因而有丝毫改变。

 

“Phil，”Clint呻吟扭动，男人的手慢慢向上，紧紧贴住他的胸肌，Clint只觉得乳尖都硬了起来，被掌缘蹭过，疼痛地渴望着触碰。

 

“Shh，”Phil呢喃，一遍又一遍吻着Clint，弓箭手不再绷着脊背，而是彻底放松，让男人用整个身子把自己压在桌面上。这个角度算不上舒服，但此时Phil的表情已经不复紧张，嗯，至少不是那种意义的紧张。他看上去就像裤子里已经硬得够呛，但又不确定自己是否得到了许可去处理，一部分的Clint想要就这样晾着他，想要乞求Phil停下来，然后起身离开不再管他，让他独自煎熬。

 

他知道Phil会答应的，这才是重点。Phil是他床上最慷慨最善良的一个，如果Clint想要惩罚他，他会理解。可这不是Clint想要的。Clint想要Phil在他身上或者在他身下崩溃，或者，操，Clint想要Phil在他里面，因为最强烈的快感而崩溃。

 

“如果你有润滑剂，我会觉得原谅你要容易得多。”Clint挺身迎合，让Phil凑得更近，男人西裤下隆起的轮廓距离Clint坚硬的老二只有堪堪一英寸。

 

Phil直起身子，低头看着Clint。他脸颊潮红，汗珠顺着脖颈滑落，在被Clint扯开了内衣的胸口闪闪发亮。“Simmons可能有一些，”男人认真道，“如果一定要的话，我会去问问她。”

 

他看上去那么郑重那么坦诚，Clint都不知道自己究竟是不是真的必须要那东西了，不过这可是Phil，所以他很可能真的会去问，更是极为可能一直保持万年不变的扑克脸。

 

“不，”Clint回答，他没说 _我不想要你离得那么远_ 可这一个字已经包含了整句话的意思。他心里依旧有四成怀疑Phil根本不在这儿，“不，我们会解决的。”

 

“无论你想怎样都好，”Phil低语，Clint觉得自己必须要让他闭嘴， _必须_ 。他咬了Phil的嘴唇，和男人之前啃咬他一模一样。Phil回吻，这次温存柔软，双唇轻轻印上Clint的嘴角，而不是像方才那般好似要将彼此吃拆入腹。

 

Clint一点儿也不想要什么温存。Clint很肯定如果Phil对自己那么好，自己绝对会做出某些相当羞于启齿的举动。他暂时放弃了与Phil衣衫的搏斗，一只手探入布料之下，滑入男人腿间，轻轻揉捏他的阴囊。

 

Phil倒抽一口气，手下用力撕开Clint的长裤前襟，温暖稳定的手指抚上他的内裤，拿出他的老二，充满爱意的抚慰似乎在说，如同Clint怀念他的手在他身上一样，Phil也深深想念Clint的肌肤在自己手下的触感。

 

“操，长官（sir）。”Clint喘息间被自己不经意说出的称谓吓得呆了呆，他本来没想这样说的。 _长官_ ，自从他们睡在一起之后，这个词便有了某些完全不同的意义，而他不确定如今这究竟代表着什么。

 

“Clint，”Phil的声音几近破碎。

 

弓箭手别开脸，他不能这样，他想要快速的、绝望的、甚至是愤怒粗野的性，他无法接受经过了这么多事情，Phil依然对他无比珍爱，同样无法接受自己依旧用全部生命爱着面前的男人。

 

Phil在办公桌前跪下，脸颊刚好贴在Clint胯间。他的唇描过Clint的阴茎，那么温和，轻轻含住头部，吮吸，发出模模糊糊的喉音。

 

Clint双手攥拳，拼命集中注意力保持呼吸，挺起下身操着Phil的嘴，感受着Phil的两手稳稳扶住他的腰臀。

 

哪怕Clint被撩拨得异常性起，这次也比通常花费的时间久得多。他的意识迷迷糊糊，对自己和 _Phil_ 的关系觉得慌乱，然后变成震惊，而这份震惊总是不合时宜地将他从巅峰硬生生拖回地面。

 

“你还想要点儿别的么？”Phil贴着Clint的大腿内侧哑声问，“我想我有些生疏了。”

 

“不用。”Clint终于松开拳头，试探着将手指插进Phil的头发，慢慢梳理。“不用，这很好。”他呻吟着感受到Phil再次吮过他的整个长度，强迫他集中注意力，只要想着现在，想着这男人温软湿润的口腔。

 

“这很好，”他再次表示，接着是第三次，再往后，他就只知道自己的嘴在动，根本不清楚自己究竟在说什么了。“我想要你操我，我希望你能操我。我想要你在这个又蠢又操蛋的飞机上的每一个房间好好操翻我。”

 

Phil似乎噎了一下，明显表示同意地哼了哼。

 

Clint知道自己的高潮已经层层迫近，他撑不了多久了。“我看见Lola在楼下。我很想她。Fury说不能把她给我。他说，操这太棒了，他说你把她留给他了，可我知道，我知道你会，你会……我们从没在她里面干过。”

 

Phil的舌头刚好压在要命的地方，就抵着Clint的铃口，那有点儿疼，让人高兴的疼，接着Clint射了，或许不是这辈子最棒的，但绝对是Phil‘死后’最棒的一次。

 

情事似乎让他精疲力竭，Clint瘫在乱七八糟的桌面上，余韵依旧让他微微发颤。Phil额头靠上他的大腿，弓箭手晕乎乎地察觉出男人是在手淫，却根本提不起力气去帮忙。

 

他懒懒地抬手划过Phil的头发，蹭过男人额角的皮肤，拇指描画他的鼻子，感受睫毛在他手下扑簌簌带来细小的酥痒。Clint两根手指探入Phil口中，男人用力咬下去，屏住呼吸，激烈地高潮。

 

“Clint，”Phil缓过一口气，“过来这儿坐下。”

 

“你爬上来。”尽管嘴上这样说，Clint却已经滑到了桌子底下，没个正形地趴在Phil身边。至少，他本来打算坐在他身边的，只不过男人手脚摊开比他更甚，所以Clint基本就是窝到了Phil分开的双腿间。

 

年长些的男人伸臂环住他，拉着他半靠在自己胸前。Clint确实考虑过抗议，但这可是Phil强壮有力的胳膊，是Phil坚实的胸膛，所以他只是转了个身，把脸埋进Phil颈窝，努力平复呼吸。

 

“我很抱歉。”男人开口，轻吻Clint的额角，又说了一遍。又一遍。一个吻，一个道歉，再一个吻，直到Phil贴着他的唇呢喃，直到Clint咕哝着他自己也不明白的回答。

 

“或许我不会揍你了。”Clint最终说道。

 

他垂下脑袋枕着Phil的肩膀，被周遭逐渐降温空气激得有些发抖，于是拱了拱，找个舒服的姿势，整个身子和Phil贴在一起。男人伸手抓过自己被丢到一边的西装上衣，轻轻帮Clint盖上。

 

“啧啧，Phil，”Clint揶揄，努力不去想被某个当真知道要怎么做的人好好照料是多么幸福，照料，不是笨拙别扭地帮忙，不是复仇者们相互打理伤口的那种刚毅和坚强。

 

“我有间卧室的，”Phil建议，“如果你觉得冷？”

 

“那样不会被你的小鸭子们抓现行么？”Clint抬头，看着Phil的眼睛。

 

“这不是问题。”Phil紧了紧环抱弓箭手的胳膊，“我不会以你为耻。”（I’m not ashamed of you）

 

Clint哼哼，“嘁，我怎么也是复仇者。”

 

Phil笑了，但很快收敛表情，摇头，小心翼翼用嘴唇蹭过Clint的发线。“我从来都没有以你为耻。我对我们之间的事永远不会后悔。除了，我真的很后悔过去几个月让你受到了伤害。”

 

“要是你还能想明白这个，那就说明我没能占满你整个脑子。”Clint戏谑，但Phil却没有再笑，于是弓箭手叹气，“我讨厌咱们那见鬼的公寓里没有你。”

 

Phil怔住，紧张道，“我不能。”赶在Clint来得及抗议之前继续说，“我应该是被确认死亡的，Clint。这不仅仅是为了让复仇者们产生错觉才有的把戏；而是我们其实正面对更大的危险。”

 

“是什么？”Clint问，他从来都不相信Fury会无缘无故那么残忍，但现在明确知道了真的有某种原因，还是让他松了口气。

 

“我不能告诉你，”Phil表情沉重，“我很抱歉。如果我能，我一定会和你说。可我发誓一旦这个任务完成，我就会直接回家。只要，你还让我回家。”（If you’ll have me）

 

Clint点头，心里其实还是有些失落纠结不清，可他试着忽略掉负面情绪。“所以我们怎么办？”他转移话题，“我可不能就那么坐在家里和小媳妇似的等着你。”

 

Phil凑近，用力吻住他。“相信我，”男人许诺，“我工作一向很有效率。”

 

“当然。”这从来都毫无疑问。“那要是我想你了怎么办？”弓箭手睨视，睫毛忽闪着，好像打算看看这样感觉是不是可以，好像打算看看，他们是不是还能回头，重新找到曾经在一起的时光。

 

Clint不自然的样子令Phil忍俊不禁。“你是不是没听到刚才我说的那个，我不会在我的人面前抹杀你的存在？你随时都能过来。而且我有个公寓；我会给你地址的。”

 

弓箭手拼命让自己不要立马显示出松了一口气，可这太难了。Phil现在又是他的了，而且看上去他也不会再次失去这个男人，至少不会永远失去。

 

“好吧，”他点头，意识到Phil正紧张地等着自己的答案。“我在考虑原谅你呢。”

 

“这已经比我想象的好太多了。”Phil晃了晃，后背靠上墙壁，Clint这才发现他刚刚几乎整个重量都压在了男人胸口，恰好是Loki用权杖刺穿的那边。

 

Clint一个激灵跳起来，拽着Phil的领口扯开他的内衣，就算从心底里不愿意，还是不能不去看。没有任何痕迹，甚至连整形手术的疤痕都没有。“怎么会？”他不解，那里的肌肤触感平滑，完整无缺。

 

Phil耸肩，“Tahiti是个神奇的地方。”他淡淡道。

 

Clint努力压下诡异的感觉，挤出一丝微笑。“你已经说过了，”他柔声提醒。

 

“是么？”Phil漠然，手指抚过Clint的肋骨，闭上眼睛，看上去心满意足。

 

“算了。”弓箭手不会逼得太紧。当然，明天他会亲自敲开Fury那该死的门问个清楚的。所以他只是用手肘顶了顶Phil——轻轻地——在他身侧。“打算把我介绍给你那些小毛头了么？”

 

“马上。”Phil指尖流连于Clint的肌肤，“我们得要好好计算时间，最好等Ward探员喝掉加猛料的什么东西的时候。”

 

Clint哈哈大笑。可能Phil的脑子确实变得有点古怪，但他还是 _Phil_ 。“那家伙看上去确实不怎么样。”并非Clint不愿意在神盾局总部和Ward共用一个冰箱甚至更多，不过鉴于那小子是Phil的组员，而Clint还没有摸透他的底，因此他只是条件反射地担心罢了。

 

“他是个好人，”Phil解释，“就是需要点儿幽默感。”

 

“所以你觉得，突然和他讲，‘嘿，这是我超级棒的复仇者男朋友！’能让他长出点儿幽默感？”Clint笑问。

 

“这无伤大雅。”Phil依旧轻轻拍着Clint，就好像他是一只猫。弓箭手不觉得难受；过去的六个月，他几乎没有过任何亲密的身体接触。“如果这样失败了，我可能会在下次小组会议时给他椅子上搁一个放屁坐垫。”（whoopee cushion）

 

除了倾身吻上面前的男人，Clint不知道自己还能做什么。“我可能没有真的恨你了，”他喃喃道，意思是 _我爱你那么那么地爱你，你个傻瓜_ 。

 

“你也是。”Phil似乎依旧能毫不费力读懂Clint的想法，就好像他们之间根本没有发生任何翻天覆地的变化。男人拍拍弓箭手的屁股，“好了，Hawkeye，起来。该去见见组员了。”

 

Clint费力地站直，伸手拉住Phil，帮男人也站稳。“我猜我需要穿件衬衫？”

 

“嗯，”Phil把自己的递给他。

 

“你们小组有名字么？”Clint在Phil毫不掩饰欲望的目光下一边穿衣服一边问。“我觉得他们应该有个名字。”

 

“比如嗷嗷重生突击队？（Howling Commandos Reborn）”Phil挑眉，“秘密六侠？（The Secret Six）”

 

Clint整了整衣角，“我以为你们一共是五个人？”

 

“我还偷了个黑客。”Phil微笑。

 

Clint咧嘴，“当然。你最爱（love）迷途羔羊了。”

 

“我不喜欢这样形容，”Phil开门，在弓箭手冲向楼梯之前抓着他的腰带让他停步。“我 _喜欢（_ _like_ _）_ 迷途羔羊，”男人在他耳边气声低语，“但你才是我的唯一挚爱。”（You’re the only one I love）

 

明知毫无道理，Clint却哽咽了（Verklempt）。他低下头，拉住Phil的手，十指相扣。在Phil的新组员看到之前他就会松开的，不过现在，此时此刻，他为这宣誓所有权般的举动而由衷欣喜。

 

“嗯，还有Natasha。”Phil板着脸加上一句。

 

Clint忍不住窃笑，“操你的，长官。”他调侃，随着Phil拉起他的手走向楼梯，长久以来压在心上的阴霾总算渐渐云开雾散。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013-10-01


End file.
